


Belvedere Park

by Psychic_Hearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Célébrité, Gen, M/M, Suspence, drogue
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic_Hearts/pseuds/Psychic_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le retour de Zayn Malik dans le groupe après sa tentative de s'en séparer n'a rien arrangé à la situation médiatique : drogue, sexe, stress intense et relation ambiguë entre Zayn et Liam continuent de faire les gros titres du groupe. Alors quand Zayn décide de lâcher prise au pire moment, Liam est le seul à pouvoir tenter de le rattraper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Plus tu es splendide, plus tu es lucide."  
> Brett Easton Ellis, Glamorama

#    **BELVEDERE PARK**

****

TOI QUI ARPENTE CES LANDES REPENS TOI LA FIN EST PROCHE, c’est ce qui est écrit sur le panneau de ce bâtiment miteux que l’on dépasse.

« C’est de plus en plus dur d’obtenir ce qu’on veut ces temps-ci » qu’elle dit en regardant par la fenêtre de la limousine alors que la ville défile sous ses yeux.

« Susan… » J’essaye bien de trouver comment finir ma phrase mais je n’ai rien à dire. Elle se retourne lentement vers moi, en mouvements finement calculés ; et je peux voir son regard assez lointain entre ses nouvelles mèches qui font terriblement cadre supérieure dans la quarantaine.

« Belle couleur » je dis.

Elle se redresse un peu, même si elle ne veut pas montrer qu’elle se laisse flatter aussi facilement.

« Tu aimes ? La coiffeuse a dit que c’est bien. Tu sais qu’on écoute toujours la coiffeuse »

« Je sais »

« Les cheveux c’est le plus important »

« La priorité »

« Une mauvaise coupe, un balayage foutu et ta carrière est détruite » elle sort de quoi se refaire les cils de son sac « On fait son nom sur des coupes de cheveux et la couleur de sa bagnoles. Tout ça change et revient et… »

Elle plante son regard dans le mien et pour la 1ère fois je la sens presque inquiète pour moi, personnellement, plus que pour ma carrière, ce qui est assez désagréable car je n’ai pas besoin de ça de la part de Susan.

« Liam » souffle-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon genou, « On va vous faire traverser tout ça ». Elle me regarde comme une bête blessée, presque sur le point de pleurer on dirait, et je ne comprends pas car d’habitude elle est professionnelle et froide ; alors pourquoi, est-ce que c’est son divorce ? Susan n’a jamais eu l’air de se laisser aller à ce genre de petites sensibleries maternelles et si j’ai voulu ce job c’est bien pour m’éviter tout ce qui est train train familiale un peu chiard. Dehors on entend tous ces klaxons et il ne faut pas être un expert pour deviner qu’on arrive dans le coin un peu branché de la ville ; et une masse de badauds en uniforme fashion se font leur petit défilé privé sur le trottoir en espérant attirer le regard d’un rabatteur. Mais il n’y aura que Susan pour les voir.

« Ca va aller Susan, c’est pas grave, vous avez le truc en main de toute façon. Comme toujours »

« Comme toujours, oui » qu’elle fait en retirant sa main et rangeant ses affaires tout en retrouvant de l’assurance et ce côté presque robot dans ses gestes. J’aime bien tout ça. J’aime savoir qu’elle fait son travail et que je fais le mien et que tout ira bien. Elle me donne la carte et me regarde avec  grand sérieux malgré son large sourire tandis qu’on passe sous un pont.

 « Redis-moi tout, Liam »

« Porte backstage, on a une salle de détente en haut, non fumeur. Je fais toutes les photos que je peux, pas plus de 30 secondes par personnes, pas d’appel, pas d’autographes, pas de chewing-gum. Pas d’alcool sauf peut être bière mais pas plus d’un verre et je dois paraître sympathique. Pas de baiser, pas de contact trop serrés, pas de photos sur divans ; je garde la veste mais je peux enlever le bonnet. Et pas plus de 2 photos en même temps, je dois éviter celles avec Zayn directement, ou je peux si il y en a un 3ème avec nous, j’évite de sourire en ouvrant la bouche… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je souris, mais sans ouvrir la bouche »

« La bouche ? »

« Ma bouche. Ils me refont les plombages »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça la semaine dernière, par hasard»

« Je te l’ai dit samedi dernier et tu m’as dit de le faire aujourd’hui »

« Bon, dis-moi le reste »

« A propos de Zayn… »

Elle hausse un sourcil parce que ça la fait déjà chier et qu’elle me l’a déjà dit :

« Quoi, _Zayn_. Tu sais bien à propos de _Zayn_. », et elle se remet du rouge à lèvre nerveusement pour faire quelque chose de ses mains. « Ca fait bien au moins 2 ans que tu sais tout ça, Liam, je pensais que nous étions passés à autre chose, qu’on l’évoquerait seulement si il y avait un problème ou si en public ça dérapait un peu hors piste Ca n’est vraiment rien contrairement à ce que je dois faire faire aux 2 autres.»

Elle me regarde à nouveau avec ce regard plein de compassion tandis que j’allume une cigarette et ça suffit à me faire sentir misérable, surtout dès qu’on parle de lui, c’est très facile.

« Ce qui s’est passé lundi n’est rien comparé à la merde à laquelle on a eu droit l’année passée » reprend-elle, « Puis les gens seront tellement occupés aujourd’hui, je veux dire l’ouverture d’un club comme ça, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. Pas depuis les années 90. Tu sais que j’étais là pour l’inauguration de celui de Susannie B ? J’ai même failli voir River Phoenix mourir »

« Je savais pas »

La bagnole pue la clope et l’après rasage du chauffeur. Je ne la regarde pas dans les yeux, et je sens bien que tout va mal, style point de non retour, parce que même Susan n’arrive plus à être impeccable et je sens bien que tout va bientôt s’effondrer.

« Ce que je veux dire Liam, c’est que vous n’êtes plus de petits ados attardés sexuellement. Vous avez plus de 20 ans tous les 2, vous avez chacun une compagne, vous avez une carrière. Tu as un contrat, j’ai le mien, et il  me force à te faire respecter le tiens, tu comprends ? Et ce n’est pourtant pas difficile tu sais. Regarde les 2 autres, ça fait 4 ans et les seuls à avoir remarqué, ce sont des gamines qui passent leur vies sur twitter »

« C’est la majorité de notre public »

Elle me jette un regard noir, et alors qu’elle continue à parler je reçois un message sur mon téléphone qui vaut 3 salaires du chauffeur, lui qui propulse imperturbablement la voiture vers la fête :

« CE BON JOEY A PU NOUS AVOIR TOUT CE QU’IL FAUT EN AMUSE-BOUCHE POUR PASSER UNE CHARMANTE SOIREE ENTRE BONS AMIS, N’OUBLIE PAS DE VENIR T’AMUSER » et c’est de ce mec dont j’ai oublié le nom, qui est le pote de cet acteur de teen soap à la mode. Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais je suppose que je ne dirai pas non de toute façon. Ces dernière semaines ont été d’une sobriété pure que je n’avais pas atteint depuis très longtemps, et je commençais même à apprécier le fait de ne pas avoir à me préparer 2h le matin pour masquer les ravages de la veille ; mais je suppose que les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à oublier, surtout quand on jeune avec 14 comptes en banque et que la moitié de tes potes sont dealers. Susan parle toujours en fond et je n’écoute pas car je sais que ça ne me fera pas me sentir mieux, et tous les 2 on est sur nos téléphones tandis que dehors on entend se rapprocher le vacarme d’une foule surement déjà alcoolisée.

J’hésite à envoyer un message à Zayn parce que malgré le contrat, Sophia, ce qui s’est passé lundi, le fait que je sois sous oxycotin et que mon jean fasse tellement dernière saison, j’ai très envie de voir Zayn là-bas, autrement que pour une interview ou un petit « salut » autour des cocktails ; de faire en sorte qu’il n’ait pas d’échappatoire.

« QU’EST-CE QUE TU PENSES DU VIEUX JOEY » je lui envoie sans grand espoir, et je ne me trompe pas car la seule chose que je reçois c’est « J’attends dans un rover minuscule avec une actrice hongroise qui ne parle pas anglais, pas de cigarettes et la sécurité enfant activée, DEPECHE-TOI » de Harry. Susan parle toujours :

« … C’était stupide, je veux dire 3 ans d’entraînement en média pour qu’il sorte torché et qu’il aille te voir en se tortillant le cul comme une collégienne, et qu’il essaye de t’embrasser devant 50 personnes. Heureusement qu’on a pu empêcher la publication des photos de profil, on voyait même un peu vos langues. On était déjà assez emmerdé par ces histoires de drogues et Face de Rat qui jette sa mule… Et ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre vous, je ne comprends pas, peut être qu’il s’imagine que c’est comme ça qu’on se trouve un plan cul. En même temps quand on devient célèbre à 18 ans, on ne sait rien de comment les choses se font entre les gens. D’ailleurs j’ai toujours pensé que si tout cela devait se produire ça serait l’inverse. Toi qui serais la collégienne. Je veux dire, il fait plus mâle dominant de l’Est et toi… la femelle tu vois. Mais en fait c’est une fille. Tu sais que je le manage comme une fille ? Comme toutes ces mannequins. Les mêmes systèmes et le même genre d’image. C’est le seul avec qui je fais ça. »

Elle se retourne vers moi avec un air très sérieux : « C’est pour ça que ça t’excite tout ça ? Tu penses qu’il est un peu comme une fille ? Tu aimes bien Zayn parce que c’est une fille ? »

La fumée de cigarette, le xanax et mes 2h de sommeil m’empêchent de rigoler ou d’avoir envie de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, même si je note qu’elle m’a appelé « femelle » sans s’excuser après ce qui me blesse un peu, mais pas autant que je l’aimerai. D’ailleurs tout ce qu’elle me dit me serre le cœur et des images jaillissent au milieu du grand vide dans ma tête, une chanson lointaine, des mains des mots le ciel qui tanguent, et je revois son visage et l’odeur d’alcool tandis qu’il me chuchote «  _P-boy_  » en ricanant avec sa main sur ma hanche, satisfait de son effet et moi qui lui souffle « pourquoi tu me fais ça » alors qu’il se colle à moi et que dans ses yeux je vois toute cette soif qui…

« Enfin », reprend-elle « Ca sera vite oublié. Surtout après ce soir. Tu as mis le Valentino ? »

Je reviens sur Terre et j’essaye de remettre les choses en place. Plus le temps passe plus l’effet du xanax remonte et je sens qu’il va me falloir prendre autre chose arrivé à la fête. Puis encore du xanax pour contrer les effets de ce que j’y prendrai, et un peu d’alcool pour faire passer le tout très doucement, doucemmeeennt et…

« Liam »

Elle me regarde et j’ai 3 secondes pour réagir avant qu’elle ne se rende compte que je suis défoncé, et que le fait que je ne tiens même plus face aux médocs ne s’ajoute à la liste des déceptions récentes que j’ai causées.

Susan se penche en avant et prononce lentement et fermement : « Le V-a-l-e-n-t-i-n-o ».

Heureusement, j’arrive à me reprendre, et je cligne même des yeux à un rythme régulier en me renfonçant dans le siège en cuir. Je montre le manteau sur mes genoux.

« Bien, ils ont donné 50 000, donc fais bien en sorte de le porter en travers pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, en avoir envie et harceler les gamines qui font des blogs mode. Et surtout PAS D’ALCOOL »

« Oui »

« Comment va la petite Sophia d’ailleurs ? » qu’elle fait en se repoudrant le nez. Je viens de voir que j’ai laissé la cigarette cramer un coin de manche du Valentino.

« On fait aller » je dis, mais en fait je n’en sais rien car depuis la fin de la tournée on vit en décalé, vu que je sors toutes les nuits pendant qu’elle dort, car le médecin de sa mère lui a fourgué une ordonnance de somnifères forte dose. Nous n’avons pas fait l’amour depuis 3 semaines et on ne se parle pas plus de 5mn. Parfois elle pleurniche devant la télé.

« On n’a jamais été aussi proches »

« Je suis au bord des larmes, mais je me réserve pour le mariage » qu’elle fait en tentant ce qui ressemble à un sourire moqueur ; mais elle reprend tout de suite son calme quand la foule compacte qui emplit la rue nous fait comprendre que nous sommes arrivés. Malgré les vitres teintes, les flashs des appareils réussissent à nous éblouir et à faire exploser mon cerveau sous l’effet des médocs. J’écrase ma cigarette et c’est ce moment que je choisi Susan pour lâcher : « Oh, et Rebecca Lancaster te veut pour l’after party ».

J’arrive à exploser malgré mon état : « MAIS C’EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ME LE DIS ? C’EST PAS COMME SI ON ALLAIT A L’INAUGURATION DU CLUB DE SUSAN LANCASTER, QUI N’EST PAS LE MANNEQUIN LE PLUS CELEBRE AU MONDE, N’EST-CE PAS ? »

Au moment où elle s’apprête à répondre, le chauffeur nous fait un signe de tête, et je vois bien qu’elle se sent soulagée alors qu’elle s’écarte de son siège. Et tandis que la portière s’ouvre dans une sorte d’aspiration, elle se tourne une dernière fois vers moi, tout à fait dans son rôle et professionnelle à nouveau :

« Souris, Liam » dit Susan, et je mets un pied dehors.

***

Entre la lumière des néons de l’entrée ou celle du flash du Canon du mec à droite, je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrache le mot de tête le plus douloureux.

Il est assez impressionnant pour moi de voir que même dans cet état, il me suffit d’une seconde à peine pour redevenir totalement Liam Payne d’apparence, et sans trop d’efforts. A peine 3 secondes, et voilà déjà que je tourne à droite et à gauche au grès des cris des photographes. L’allée jusqu’au club est assez courte et large, ce qui fait que d’autres célébrités l’arpentent en même temps que moi, et donc détourne une partie de l’attention. Je remarque en 1ère ligne de la rangée de droite le genre de photographes qui ne sont là que pour une seule personne, les yeux gigotant partout à la recherche de leur proie ; et j’ai repéré le mien car il gueule « LLEEEEYYYUMMM » plus fort que les autres. Je pose, met mon visage dans l’angle de la lumière, souris en pensant au chien et ça marche. Avant je pensais à ma mère, mais ça s’est vite montré inutile, et l’idée même de Sophia ou de Zayn ou des autres me brise l’âme ; donc je pense à mon chien et ça suffit à faire briller mon regard sur les pages des magazines.

Une espèce de grande blonde avec un nez incroyable devant moi est le plat du jour des reporters, mais ça n’empêche pas un groupe de 3 filles en débardeurs et shorts de se jeter sur les barrières de métal et de me hurler dessus aussi fort qu’elles le peuvent depuis l’autre bout de la rue. Je les rejoins et tandis qu’elles se mettent à pleurer alors que je m’approche et qu’une présentatrice un peu coincée se dirige vers moi, je remarque que les 3 filles sont suivies par l’équivalent d’un bus scolaire d’ados pris de spasmes à ma vue. Je panique car la journaliste a l’air prête à me poser des questions sur Zayn lundi dernier et sur ma stupide déclaration de la semaine dernière vu son regard plein d’excitation sadique, et je n’arrive plus à cacher ma main qui tremble. Je me résigne alors à me jeter dans la marée de demandes de selfies. Entre 2 photos éxécutées-pliées en 10 secondes avec mon impeccable sourire, des cris me transpercent les tympans.

« LIIIAAMMM »

« LiaaAMM »

« OU EST HARRY »

« Hum, à l’intérieur ma b… »

« SOPHIAAA »

« PUTAIN T’ES MAGNIFIQUE »

« SIGNE CA POUR MA COUZINE »

Et je fais une croix vite fait quand je vois que la journaliste est vraiment trop près et que je ne sais pas comment m’en sortir. Mon sourire se crispe et ma transpiration brille même sur les photos des gamines et il me faut un remontant. Le message d’Harry me revient en mémoire au moment où le cameraman se met à faire un gros plan sur ma tête et cette espèce de grande grue plante ses yeux dans les miens :

«  _Liamm Paynnneeeee_  »

Rien que sa voix me fait pisser dans mon froc, ses dents à l’émail détruit par les traitements blanchissants absorbant toute mon attention.

« Hum euh, _oui_ … » Je suis mortifié et au bord de la crise de nerf, ma chemise commence à se tremper de sueur, alors je décide de sourire en grand et de balancer un rire débile à chacune de ses questions (ce que tout le monde trouvera génial) jusqu’à ce que le passage d’un homme plus riche que moi ne la fasse dégager. L’air est saturé de gaz d’échappement et d’odeur de transpiration, et je ne vois toujours pas de trace de Louis ou Niall ou qui que ce soit d’autres parmi les flashs, les flashs…

** ACTE 1 SCENE 2 **

Personnages : ce junkie de Liam Payne, la venimeuse gratte papier

 **La venimeuse gratte papier** _voix qui fait très télévision des années 70 :_ On profite de la soirée de Susan Lancaster à ce que je constate… (Nul doute qu’elle sera virée sous peu ; de plus elle a plus de 35 ans, et donc, 35 ans de trop)

 **Ce junkie de Liam Payne** _grosse suée, main sur l’épaule :_ Hum… oui c’est vraiment tout à fait… Cool. Tous ces gens cools et bien habillés, cool… Ces derniers temps ont été… Fatigants et ça fait du bien de… Eh bien, être cool un peu, _petit rire stupide_ , * **rires dans la salle** * (je sens des vaisseaux exploser dans mes yeux et une gamine veut me toucher le cul).

 **La venimeuse gratte papier** _regard de ce genre de pétasse qui se prend pas pour de la merde, mains crispées_ :Oui en effet une tournée des plus éreintantes, et même pourrait-on dire… ( _Petit sourire à la caméra et rire de souris_ ) EPIQUE ! Ahaha… marquée par entre autre par… (Je n’arrive plus à me concentrer et je vois quelqu’un qui ressemble à un acteur connu qui semble me reluquer, et je me triture ma manche…)… Mais que pensez-vous de toutes ces accusations de consommations illicites de drogues ? Sont-elles seulement fondées, n’est-ce pas là une tentative de… ( _voix d’actrice possédée et sourcils froncés_ ) décrédibiliser votre groupe au plus fort de son succès ?

***Une troupe de maquilleuses se vautre sur la nouvelle égérie Dior à 10 mètres de là, distrayant ce terrible junkie de Liam Payne***

**Ce junkie de Liam Payne :** Mais personne n’a jamais dit que des tests… Enfin personne n’a fait de tests, et cette vidéo… Et bien je veux dire on peut fumer des cigarettes n’est-ce pas ? C’est d’ailleurs mon, euh… Souhait le plus… Cher de cette année, car fumer c’est… Mal et pas, pas cool… et je dois chanter tous les soirs… (je vois que la journaliste doit faire un effort démesuré pour ne pas totalement se décomposer devant moi, serrant très fort son micro devant ma bouche complètement sèche)

 **La venimeuse gratte papier :** Mais que dire aussi de vos récentes déclarations et de vos rapports ambigus avec Zayn Malik ?

 **Ce junkie de Liam Payne :** Je euh…

 **La venimeuse gratte papier :** Je veux dire vous vous êtes carrément dévoré le groin.

 **Ce junkie de Liam Payne :** Pa-pardon ?

(Je n’arrive pas à deviner si son changement de ton soudain est réel ou si je commence à faire un bad trip sévère sous les yeux des caméras)

 **La venimeuse gratte papier :** Etes-vous homosexuel ? C’était ça, le but de votre déclaration ?

On dirait que tout se met à vibrer comme sur Sunset Boulevard en été. Je n’arrive plus à dire un mot, mes mains se cognent sur mes cuisses sous l’effet de la terreur, et au moment où je pense me mettre à gerber je sens qu’on me tire par l’épaule, tandis que quelqu’un prend le relais de la terrible créature qui m’harcelait il y a quelques secondes à peine. Je ne cherche même pas à vérifier l’identité de mon sauveur, je me contente juste de suivre les mouvements que ses mains impriment sur mon costume, et j’essaye de sourire et de marcher et penser DROIT sans rentrer dans Emma Watson, et j’aimerai vraiment être ailleurs avec Zayn. J’aimerai me dire que je suis simplement un peu dans le pâté et que tout ira mieux plus tard, mais à la maison ou dans les avions c’est toujours du pareil au même : pas de repos pour les braves, et je suis A BOUT, bras balants, yeux larmoyants et moroses.... Il faut que je trouve Harry. Comme tout a l’air de couler de source aujourd’hui, je me retrouve sans trop savoir comment devant la rangée des rover de Modest, m’apercevant alors que mon sauveur n’est autre que Nathalia (ou Claire ?), l’assistante décomposée d’Harry. Le soleil couchant fait briller les verres de ses lunettes sévères et des mannequins australiens blonds, garçons comme filles, me regardent avec ce désir de lycéens en feu.

« Harry vous cherchait. » Dit-elle de son habituel ton guindé. « Louis et Niall sont déjà à l’intérieur, quand à Zayn et Susan, je ne saurai pas vous en dire plus »

« Comment ça, Zayn… ? » Je m’étrangle à moitié. Ses yeux noirs me fixent à travers ses verres teints.

« Harry vous dira tout je suppose. On dirait que je vous aie tiré d’une sacrée belle merde, Liam ».

Je crois que je recommence à halluciner ce qu’elle me dit, alors je me laisse porter, sentant au derrière de l’odeur de fumée la fraîcheur iodée de l’air marin tout proche, et au passage je fais des signes de têtes et des petits clins d’œil à des inconnus. Susan Lancaster est un nom bien plus grand aujourd’hui que ne l’a jamais été celui de Kate Moss, et on dirait bien que tout un continent s’est ramené pour l’occasion. Une portière s’ouvre soudain, et une odeur d’alcool fort me tire de la rêverie cotonneuse dans laquelle je m’étais embourbée.  Assis face à moi : une jeune fille très maigre, très brune, très grande et très en fourrure, et derrière elle Harry, les cheveux gras, un verre à la main et l’œil torve. J’arrive tant bien que mal à me glisser sur la banquette en face de la grande grue, et Harry se redresse sur son fauteuil : « Enfin, tu te fais désirer » sort-il avec une voix rocailleuse et pourtant tout à fait charmante.

« Je suis une pop star, c’est mon boulot » fais-je avec gaieté tout en me tortillant sur le siège. Si Harry a l’air tout frais et disponible, je remarque tout de même la bouteille de champagne vidée à côté de lui, ainsi que les yeux rougis de la fille qui me regarde comme si je sortais d’un film muet en allemand. Une atmosphère maussade plane dans l’habitacle et dissipe bien vite les effets des cachets, alors qu’une angoisse inconnue se loge dans mon ventre. Je demande : « Où sont les autres ? Susan m’a dit que vous seriez déjà à l’intérieur »

« Je dois faire une entrée avec la nouvelle amie de Sandra Bullock » dit-il en se resservant un verre, « faire un petit peu de pub je suppose ». Il boit sa flûte cul sec, la mannequin a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Dehors la sono se met à balancer des hits sans interruption.

« Le plan a changé Liam, c’est la merde » fait-il, la petite lumière du 4x4 faisant ressortir le teint livide de son visage.

« Qu-que comment ça ? Il n’y a plus de fête ?  Le vieux Joey ne vient plus nous refourger de quoi tenir pour la soirée ?... ». La simple pensée de ne pas trouver de calmants dans les 5h qui suivent commence à me faire replonger dans des abîmes de terreur au souvenir de ma crise tout à l’heure face à la journaliste. « Et puis d’ailleurs où est Zayn ? Ca va déjà être assez emmerdant de… »

« Liam » Harry s’est avancé, son visage si proche du mien que je peux sentir son souffle rance et son parfum ( _parfumerie « FANTAISIE » paris 6 ème, senteur unique CAPRICORNE jasmin_) sur mon cou : « Zayn est dans la V.I.P. Room avec Susan et ses amis. Il est complètement défoncé, ingérable, et il a déjà commencé à raconter à des vlogueuses du Daily Mail qu’on a assez d'ordonnances pour une ville entière de drogués. Liam" il me tient les épaules : «Son dealer est là. CoCaïno Costello.» La peur à l'évocation de ce nom doit être suffisament lisible dans mes yeux pour que Harry se sentent obliger de me serrer plus fort. «Il faut que tu ailles le chercher, Liam».

                                                                                                                   *********

 

                                                                         

 

 

 


	2.   INTERMEDE, PARTIE 1 : BELVEDERE PARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Dans ce visage déifié, quelque chose de plus aigu qu’un masque se dessine (...). Le visage de Malik représente ce moment fragile où la celebrity culture va extraire une beauté existentielle d’une beauté essentielle, où l’archétype va s’infléchir vers la fascination de figures périssables, où la clarté des essences charnelles va faire place à une lyrique de l'éphèbe..."  
> Landor Berthas, La Transfiguration, 2019, p. 58-57

**INTERMEDE**

            _C'était l'été, comme toujours dans les bons souvenirs qu'on a : il y fait toujours beau, doux et chaud, le soleil vous brûle autant qu'il vous caresse. Les premières rentrées d'argent avaient été l'occasion de débandades spectaculaires : en 3 semaines nous avions déjà acheté une villa et plusieurs voitures chacun, et la vie avait pris un rythme fou, celui des débuts de la célébrité et de la richesse ; où vos amis de toujours côtoient vos nouvelles connaissances millionnaires qui font des pubs d'assurances à la télé. Ma cuisine valait bien 10 fois le prix de l'appartement de ma mère, et tous les weekend nous étions là à nous baigner dans nos piscines aux fonds marbrés, entourés de gens riches et de palmiers très hauts et vigoureux, et nos yeux se remplissaient des lumière clignotantes des lunettes de soleil clinquantes et des pare-brise de voitures allemandes, tandis que nos premières cuites se répandaient dans notre sang. Ces premiers temps étaient extraordinaires, surtout pour des enfants comme nous, surtout pour des garçons et pour une si belle saison._

_Je n'étais pas stupide, j'avais bien vu comment il me regardait, comment il passait ses doigts sur mon torse quand nous nous allongions défoncés sur les moquettes à 500 livres le carré, quand il me chantait des espèces de berceuses quand le soleil tombait et que nous étions dans des chambres défaites. Il a toujours été beau bien sûr, mais à l'époque je n'aimais pas les pédés, et bien sûr je ne pense que je l'aimais. Mais j'aimais me blottir sur ses jambes et je pouvais croire que ça allait durer toujours. On ne pense jamais que le bonheur va s'arrêter car sur le coup on pense que c'est notre vie qui est devenue belle, pas le moment. Mais je l'aimais quand il me regardait alors que je parlais de ma mère et de moi, et tout ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne, pas même à moi-même, et qu'il écoutait sans mot dire, avec ce calme et ces grand yeux brillants. Il était toujours si différents de ce que j'avais vu de lui sur la scène, toujours si loin et distant, si calme et fermé ; et en même temps il avait besoin de contact et de me toucher, de savoir qu'on l'aimait, qu'on validait son existence. Et il me parlait de toutes ces pensées qui passaient dans son esprit, tous ces flux, et il disait : "... Pourquoi on se donne tant de mal à connaître l'autre parce qu'au fond, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Tout le monde devrait se garder pour sois-même et trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'apprécier juste en sentant les courants électriques autour de lui. On ne devrait pas parler de tout ça, on devrait rouler jusqu'à cette campagne verte derrière Stratford, il y a une petit ville avec cette bute qui s'appelle Belvedere Park, et on resterait là à regarder le soleil vivre, ça serait la plus belle des conversations possible..."_


End file.
